demigodshavenfandomcom-20200214-history
GAO Squad
Squads are the key to the effectiveness of the The Grand Army of Olympus. Each squad is a unique and effective fighting force that provides much of the back-bone for GAO. Squad Overview Each GAO squad is made up of 8 soilders. Each soilder is trained in a certian field and given certian gear. This turns the whole squad into a versitile and effective unit. A single squad can in theroy complete a difficult battle due to the different attributes of each soilder. Squad Roles (in no particular order) *Sergeant The Sergeant of the squad is given blessings and training to be the best possible leader they can be. They lead their squad with the values of GAO and the support of the Gods *Tactical Officer The Tactical Officer '''of the squad is blessed by Athena herself and trained and schooled in all manner of strategy, technology, warfare and survival. They are extremely important to the whole squad and always advices the Sergeant in mission planning. *Combat Officer The '''Combat Officer '''of the squad is a hulking warrior armed to the teeth. They are always the first one to charge the enemy to meet them head on. They are pushed the hardest in their training then anyone else in the squad. *Recon Officer The '''Recon Officer '''of the squad is the most mysterious and dangerous member. They are highly trained in stealth, scouting, assassination and blessed with stealth. They are scout, guerilla and assassin for the squad. *Marksmen The '''Marksman of the squad is the sniper. The overlook the squad and keep them safe from enemy snipers, light enemies and when equipted correctly enemy armor. Their training is the most horrible and painful of them all because they are tortured then sent to the firing range to see if they can hold up to the pressure. *Mage The Mage '''of the squad has a varaity of roles and duties to the squad. They protect the squad from magic, use healing magic for the squad if the medic is busy and use devestating magic against the enemies. *Engineer The '''Engineer of the squad has many duties to they're squad. They serve has the main weapon builder, anti-armor personel, demolition expert and vehicle driver. They are highly trained in all the fields and are known to be blessed by Hephaestus himself. *Medic The Medic of the squad has one main duty that is key to the whole squad's survival. They are given the most advanced technology and magic used to heal the soilders in the squad. They are always blessed by Apollo so that they may heal allies at a distance. Squad Protocal *Every squad requires a Heavy(machine gun, lazer cannon, rocket launcher) and Special Weapon(flamethrower, anti-armor weapon, grenade launcher etc..) These weapons do not replace any of the soilders weapons but are made avaible if they should choose to use it. Recommended: Engineer for Heavy Weapon and Sergeant for Special Weapon. *One soilder must carry communication equipment and act as communication officer. Recommended: either the marksmen or Tactical Officer Support and Vehicles ﻿Every GAO squad is given support or vehicles in some way, shape or form. They may be given support units such as automation or Helper Grotz. They may also have vehicles, artillery or transport. Support Protocal *A squad may have 5 Helper Grotz or 3 automations. *A squad may have a single automation-controled support craft Vehicle Protocal *A squad may either have 2 tanks, 2 artillery pieces or 3 mortars *A squad may have a single APC or other transport *A squad may have enough bike or bike-like vehicles for the whole squad Category:The Grand Army of Olympus